Tio Bill e a criança invisível
by i-Alice
Summary: As pessoas passavam ao meu redor e não me notavam... Quando eu estava ao lado dos ratos, ele apareceu, o homem que mudaria o rumo de minha vida.


|Tio Bill e a criança invisível|

x-x-x-x-x

Aquele era o território da mentira. Fingiam que moravam no paraíso. Era uma sociedade hipócrita. Muito dinheiro concentrado nas mãos de poucos. A classe média sempre feliz em sua mediocridade. Não se lembravam que não poderia haver o local perfeito, não na Terra imunda.

Lá ainda havia os esquecidos, humanos que se tornaram cachorrinhos de rua, sem educação, com miséria, com fome, capazes de vender o corpo por um pão, para continuarem a viver nesse local onde eram alvos de injustiça. Crianças sem infância. Eu era só mais uma.

O Sol espreguiçava-se contente por poder emitir os seus raios mais uma vez, por poder torturar-me mais um dia. No dia anterior, eu havia dormido com fome, comera sobras de um restaurante, encontradas, por sorte, numa lata de lixo antes de outras pessoas. Não consegui arrumar água mineral, engoli sem reclamar um pouco de chuva. Me virava como podia.

Tentaria fazer isso novamente. Viver mais um pouco. Não sabia o que me dava esperança. Talvez eu nem a tivesse, apenas vivesse, como fazem os animais irracionais.

Só sei que o dia ensolarado ressecava minha boca. A sede estava prestes a me matar. A fome prestes a me enterrar. Onde estava o meu refúgio? Eu andava me apoiando nas paredes, tinha medo de, a qualquer momento, perder as minhas forças restantes.

As pessoas passavam ao meu lado e não me notavam.

Eu era a criança invisível.

Se morresse, ninguém sentiria falta.

Eu apodreceria ali, no meio da rua, entregue aos vermes, se eles me quisessem.

Sei que o que escrevo parece emotivo além da conta, mas era nisso que eu pensava naquele momento, quando avistei aquela barraca de frutas.

Nunca passara na minha cabeça um fio da idéia de roubar algo.

Nunca antes de o precipício aparecer à minha frente.

O que eu poderia esperar?

Não aconteceria nenhum milagre.

Eu teria de pegar uma fruta com minhas próprias mãos.

Já havia feito a minha escolha.

As maçãs eram as mais atrativas, e logo viria a saber que elas tinham mais a ver com a minha situação, porque eram símbolo do pecado.

Bastava uma maçã para matar minha sede do que era proibido.

Apenas uma para matar minha fome.

Aproximei-me da barraca lentamente, corpo macilento, imperceptível.

"Já vi muitos ratinhos iguais a você."

A voz graúda.

As veias dos olhos dilatadas.

A faca na mão.

O aspecto daquele comerciante me aterrorizou.

Engraçada a primeira vez resolveram olhar para mim.

Parecia que as portas do inferno haviam se aberto, e eu nem sabia o que era inferno naquela época.

Até hoje, quando estou em perigo, e penso que esgotei minha energia, arrumo forças de algum lugar, creio que de minha alma, não de meu corpo. Com essas forças consegui fugir daquele lugar.

Corria.

Ninguém me notava, novamente.

E o Sol me queimava.

Corria.

Ao final, achava que morreria de sede.

Enfim, acabei encontrando um beco escuro e nojento.

O Sol já não me machucaria, os ratos fariam isso por ele.

Num canto fedido a urina sentei e pus-me a chorar.

Desperdiçava minha água, sem querer, isso me irritava e fazia que eu chorasse ainda mais. Em posição fetal, derramava as minhas dores, sem me preocupar com o mundo afora, pensando que as pessoas estavam muito distantes.

Enganei-me.

Havia um homem, na entrada do beco, observando-me.

Seus sapatos italianos engraxados, seu terno impecavelmente passado, tudo nele brilhava. Devia ser bem rico. O que estava fazendo ali? Será que havia me seguido sem que eu percebesse?

Espantei-me quando o vi sorrir.

Aquilo era para mim?

Apertei-me contra a parede. Ninguém nunca fora gentil comigo. Por que ele seria? Era um homem bem arrumado... Eu achava que ele tinha me visto tentar fazer algo feio. Por que ele me trataria bem? Eu morreria? Ele me violentaria? Eu simplesmente não conseguia saber o que se passava por aquela mente.

"Tio Bill cuidará muito bem de você."

Esfregava minhas costas no canto da parede quando ele me estendeu suas mãos, estranhamente afetuoso, com um sorriso que eu nunca vira antes, nem dos meus pais, pois nunca os conhecera, nem dos outros moradores de rua, porque eles não eram amigos, eram apenas disputadores de comida. O gesto daquele homem deixou-me, inicialmente, atônita, depois, agindo roboticamente, encostei minhas mãos ensopadas de lágrimas nas mãos dele.

Bill me acolheu. Ensinou praticamente tudo o que eu sei. Inclusive amar, mesmo que de um modo bizarro.

x-x-x-x-x

N.A: Oieee! Cara, gosto muito de Kill Bill, mas faz tempo que eu não vejo T-T Mesmo assim, resolvi escrever algo sobre ele XD


End file.
